


mini marshmallows

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hot Cocoa, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan and Deceit spend a quiet evening in.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	mini marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "hot cocoa"

"They're gone, you know."

Logan's quiet words make Deceit jump, just barely holding in a flustered hiss. He didn't expect anyone down here at this hour, knowing that Roman planned a whole day of winter wonderland adventures (that he's quite happy to skip out on, thank you very much. Hypothermia is not his cup of tea).

"Why aren't you with them?" Deceit blurts out in surprise. Logan turns in his chair at the kitchen table, smiling slightly.

"I was waiting for you, of course," he says. Deceit's face burns as he crosses the kitchen and settles into his own chair, looking at the table in surprise. Or rather the two mugs, one steaming in front of Logan and the other waiting in invitation at his spot. Is that...?

"Hot cocoa," Logan confirms quietly. "Patton showed me how to make it before he left to join the snowball fight." Deceit shivers theatrically at the mention, making Logan's smile widen.

"Thank you, Logan," Deceit murmurs. "It looks simply _terrible_."

"I added more marshmallows to yours," Logan says, taking a measured sip of his own. "I know you like sweets." Deceit buries his pink-cheeked face in his cocoa, taking a delighted sip and letting himself blep as the taste of chocolate slides over his taste buds. Making hot chocolate has never been a strong suit of his (he's much more suited to making tea) and while he's on decent terms with Patton and the others now, he still feels a bit uncertain, going and asking for something as silly as a mug of hot cocoa.

But this... This is perfect. Hot and frothy, with just the right amount of mini marshmallows to bob and melt at the top.

"Would you like to adjourn to the couch?" Logan asks, gesturing with his mug. "We can watch whatever we like. The others aren't likely to be in for at least another hour or two."

"Detective shows," Deceit says at once, and Logan grins.

"This shall be ideal," he says, and stands up. He's taller than Deceit, but Deceit decides he really doesn't mind, as he trails after the logical side to the living room. After all, it means that he gets to be the little spoon when they cuddle. For someone who's easily cold, that can only be ideal.

Deceit settles on the sofa while Logan retrieves the remote, wrapping his own yellow blanket around himself and holding one end of it open in invitation. Logan smiles when he sees it, sitting down and letting Deceit rest against him, nuzzled into Logan's shirt. It smells like clean laundry and books to Deceit's questing tongue.

"This is much better," Deceit mumbles sleepily, Logan retrieving his mug and setting it on the coffee table. "I'd much rather spend the day with you."

"And I with you," Logan admits. Deceit's hat falls askew and Logan plucks it off, keeping it safe on the arm of the couch.

The opening theme song begins to play and Deceit smiles, nestling against his boyfriend to watch.


End file.
